Bruja Española
by Byouduous
Summary: What happens when a Spanish Witch joins our friends at Hogwarts and has a crush on our favorite red-head? Read and find out. Pre-HBP, spoilers to the other 5 books.


"Hogwarts, a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry…and my new _casa_ for the next two years," muttered a short, dark-skinned, dark-haired girl. She stood a whopping 5'3". She hoisted her army-styled bag higher up on her shoulder before walking up to the large front doors.

"What am I supposed to do, knock?" she asked, looking for some indication on how to get the door open to get into her new home.

"Ah, you must be the new student Head Master McGonagall told me about," a person said from behind the small girl.

"Yes, I am," the girl said as she spun around. She found herself staring at a belt buckle of a rather large-wasted individual. "And you are?" she asked, scanning the large man.

"I'm Hagrid. I'm the Groundskeeper here at Hogwarts," the man said with a gentile smile as he pushed the door open, holding it for her to step through.

The girl smiled and walked through. She stepped into a wonderful room with a grand stair case. She looked around and saw off the room and a dining hall. It seemed that the school was just sitting down for dinner.

"Tell you what, I'll take your bag and you just go in to the head table and talk to Headmaster McGonagall," the large man said as he took the bag from the small girl.

"Um, all right," the girl said nervously. She walked in and immediately noticed everyone staring at her. It seemed that all talking stopped and all eyes turned on her as she made her way up to the head table. It made her feel very uneasy.

"Excuse me," she said as she neared the teachers.

One teacher sitting in the middle looked down at the girl. "Ah, yes. You are the new student."

"Y-yes, I am," the girl said, blushing. She could feel the eyes of the entire school on her, watching her every move.

"Where were you from again?" the teacher asked as she reached under the table for something.

"A wizarding school in the Mexico," the girl said as she watched the teacher place a tattered hat on the rather long table.

"Right," McGonagall muttered before standing. "This year, Hogwarts is hosting a young witch of high caliber from the Mexico. Everyone, help me in welcoming Andi Perez!"

The dinning hall erupted into applause, making the girl blush and even deeper shade of red. "Thank you," she muttered, turning to wave at the crowd of students.

"Now," McGonagall started, instantly quieting the hall. "As a student of Hogwarts, you must be sorted into one of our four fine houses. To help you, you will wear, what we like to call, the Sorting Hat. It will look deep, down iside you and tell you what house you should belong to.

"After you are sorted, you will quickly move to the corresponding table and finish dinner with your house. Do you understand?" McGonagall asked as she placed the tattered hat on the American's head.

The girl nodded. "Don't move around so much," came a voice from atop her head.

"W-who's there?" she asked, slightly frightened.

"I am the Sorting Hat. Now, stop fidgetting so I can sort you!" the hat snapped. "I see you have great intelligence as well as courage. Hmm…how about…GRYFFINDOR!"

A table on the side exploded. There was cheering, hollering, and applause. The girl took off the hat and made her way quickly to the table where she took an empty seat next to a red head and across from the boy she immediately recognized as Harry Potter.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Harry said with a large smile.

"Yeah," chimed in the red head next to her. "My name's Ron Wesley."

"Andi Perez," said the small girl, extending her hand to him. Ron accepted and smiled. The girl turned to Harry. "And you're Harry Potter, correct?"

Harry nodded. "That's me…the boy who lived," he muttered, almost bitterly.

Andi bit her lip. "I'm sorry if I offended you," she said softly.

"Harry! Apologize for being rude to her!" said a bushy brunette next to Harry.

Harry sighed. "Fine, Hermione. I'm sorry," he said, frowning. "I just hate when people only want to talk to me because of my title."

"No! Don't get the wrong idea. I mean, I recognized you because I've read about you in text books, but I truly do want to get to know you. I'm sorry if I came off in any other light," the girl said, trying to smooth over her first impression with the group of three.

"Don't worry about it…" Harry said, offering the girl a smile. She smiled back, thankful that her attempts seemed to have worked.

After dinner, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Andi all started upstairs where the Gryffindor quarters. "So, tell us about yourself," Hermione said as they started up the main staircase.

"Well, my father was a wizard and my mother was a Muggle. They met here in England while my mother was on a business trip. They fell in love and the rest is history," the girl said with a smile.

"So, she's a half breed," said someone from behind the group. They all turned to see a boy with bleach-blond hair and two lackeys behind him. "Did you hear that, Boys? She's not a purebred."

"Who is this _arrastramiento_?" Andi asked, feeling her temper begin to stir.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Creep," Andi translated.

"His name's Draco Malfloy…"

"Residential annoyance and jerk of Hogwarts," Harry growled as he reached for his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Potter…" Draco warned.

"And why not?" Harry asked angrily.

Draco laughed. "Because I'm a prefect…"

"So are we!" Ron and Hermione yelled angrily.

Draco shot them an angry look before shrugging. "Whatever…you can't be with them every waking hour…Come on, Boys."

"_Arrastramiento_," the girl muttered as he walked away.

"You have no idea," Harry muttered as he slowly put away his wand, glaring at Draco's back. "Let's get going…"

"So, what classes are you taking?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

Andi smiled brightly. Now there was something she loved to talk about. "I'm taking classes to become an Aurora."

"So are we!" Ron exclaimed happily as he gestured to himself and Harry. "I bet you're going to be the only girl!"

"Ron, you don't know that for sure," Hermione chided.

"Well, if you just look at the girls in our House, accept for Hermione," Harry said with a frown. "They're all focused on Divination."

"That stuff is a bunch of voodoo magic meant for the _locos_," Andi as she shook her head.

"Whoa! You can speak Spanish?" Ron asked excitedly. Andi nodded. "Say something in Spanish!"

"_Me llamo Andi. Tu eres guapo_," she said with a smile to herself.

"Awesome!" Ron cried.

Hermione huffed. "You don't even know what she said!"

"So?"

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

"I said that my name was Andi, and…it's a pleasure to meet you all," she said, biting her lip. So the second part was a lie, but she didn't have to tell Ron that she thought he was cute off the bat.

End Chapter

A/N: So, this is my first HP fic. Hopefully, if you like it, I'll add more...


End file.
